A new reliance agreement for the Phase II OMS study, Monitoring Health and Function (MHF), to meet human subjects protection requirements was established between the NIH and Kaiser Permanente of Northern California on January 4, 2012. Data collection for this project was completed in May 2012. NIH provided instructional support to Kaiser for preparation of the study data set. The de-identified data will be provided to NIH for analysis. The MHF contract ends September 17, 2012. Kaiser Permanente Functional Outcomes System (KP-FOS) Data collection for the KP-FOS study was completed in September 2011 with 232 participants. Combining the FOS sample with the Phase I Outcomes Monitoring System (OMS) sample yields a total sample of 454 participants. NIH is providing instructional support to Kaiser to facilitate data preparation. It is expected that one or more manuscripts intended for publication will be produced from this study. De-identified data will be sent to Boston University for analysis. BUs objective is to analyze the social/role data relative to socio-demographic characteristics and trajectories of care. The contract for this study ends in September 2012. A manuscript detailing the findings from the proxy/self-report sub-study, a component of the Phase I OMS project, was accepted by the journal, Stroke, in November 2011. The print issue is pending. A second manuscript, examining the functional outcomes of individuals following stroke relative to site of care, was submitted to the Archives of Physical Medicine & Rehabilitation in May 2012 and is under review. A third manuscript, examining the feasibility of tracking functional outcomes across sites of care in an integrated health care system, was submitted to Physical Medicine & Rehabilitation in June 2012 and is under review.